In the field of ophthalmology, there exist distinct clinical subspecialties (e.g., cataract, retina, cornea, etc.) organized around disease classifications of the eye. Within each subspecialty, there exist distinct surgical therapies that involve specialized wound closures. Many or all of these subspecialities may also involve prosthesis fixation, with these procedures often requiring substantial and/or difficult suturing of tissue. The primary tissues involved in any given surgery maybe any or all of the following: cornea, iris, conjunctiva, sclera, and retina. Other ophthalmic therapies may involve other tissues, and a range of therapies directed throughout the body are dependent on suturing to produce the desired results, with that suturing often presenting significant challenges.
Many surgical procedures involve suturing techniques to ensure a secure, water tight seal. Depending on the procedure, the suturing process can be very time consuming relative to the total length of a procedure. Suturing time can be so significant (e.g., iris fixation of a common prosthesis such as intra-ocular lens) that some surgeons may prefer to avoid a particular case by referring the patient to an experienced specialist. Additionally, the overhead expense of the surgical facility (which can be incurred not only during the underlying therapeutic procedure but also throughout the time dedicated to suturing of the access site and the like) will often result in a negative cash flow for a particularly complex suture case.
In recent years, adhesives (typically fibrin) have been developed as an alternative for ocular tissue closure and fixation of prosthetic structures. However, adhesives have been associated with disadvantages for both the surgeon and patient. For the surgeon, adhesives can be time consuming to mix, variable in curing time, limited to linear low-force incisions, and/or less customizable than would be ideal, potentially leading to difficulty in obtaining a desired closure pressure. For the patient, the use of adhesive for ophthalmological procedures can result in discomfort, because the typical curing process may leave a slight amount of cured adhesive standing or protruding above the intended anatomy. The resulting height can cause significant ocular discomfort. Consequently, there exists an opportunity for improved methods and devices for ocular and other tissue closure, apposition, and fixation.